


We Will Tomorrow

by Babettefanfic51



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for PBXIII, this is my first fanfic of this pairing and this fandom. This one shot is a missing scene after Mary and David meet for a brief moment in the woods. What happened after that? Well, we can only speculate and my Muse was definitely intrigued. Hence, the rating! Ok, I'm done rambling. Read on and please R&R. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Tomorrow

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/Once%20Upon%20a%20Time/?action=view&current=tumblr_lyso04lCBp1r5xe0oo1_500-1.png)

_We Will … Tomorrow_

Mary and David were both enthralled, each thinking about the past several weeks, how they couldn't seem to stay away from each other, how they couldn't stop thinking about the other, and now here they were … together and in each other's arms. It must be karma, but it was wrong, so very wrong to be together like this. But it felt so right, so very right.

"David, the wine?" Mary whispered between kisses, her heart pounding with desire for this man.

"Oh, yeah, the wine," David replied but he kept on kissing her. His lips travelled down her throat, his desire for her like nothing he had ever felt before or ever will again. He knew this. His heart and mind were filled with her.

"Oh, God, I don't know what's happening," Mary murmured as she rained kisses along his cheek.

"I can't seem to stop and … I don't want to," David admitted, still kissing her like a starving man.

Mary pulled back, her eyes speaking to him, only this time he understood exactly what she was trying to say. "I don't want you to stop."

He picked her up then and carried her to their cabin. It was still unoccupied, the owner appeared to be gone, the door still ajar. He kicked it open and brought her inside. "I should light a fire." He set her down and before long, warmth flowed throughout the cabin warming them.

Mary watched him at the fireplace. A part of her, a very small part of her, knew this was wrong, but when she looked into his eyes, her heart soared like never before. How was this possible? We met only a few weeks ago, but from that moment, I knew. I knew in my heart that this was right.

David came over to her and took her hands in his, looked at them for a moment, and then he kissed them reverently. "Are you alright? Are you warm enough?"

"Just hold me; don't let go."

He happily obliged. "I won't, not again, not ever." He wondered about those words.

Mary pulled back and stared at him. "Again?"

David also frowned. "It's strange, but … I feel as if we know each other, have known each other inside and out. I can't explain it."

Mary's eyes lit up like the sun, warming him with their brilliance. "I feel the same way."

And then he was kissing her over and over again, as if he couldn't get enough, not now, not ever.

All too soon, they were on the bed underneath the sheets, naked and in each other's arms, and when their bodies finally touched hip to thigh and their legs entwined, it was like coming home at last. They both breathed in the other, taking in this moment because they knew it would be a while, maybe a long while before they could be together like this again.

"Oh, David," she breathed getting more and more excited by his kisses. This is what she'd been waiting for ... longing for, she admitted to herself. David groaned at her responses as her hand made its way to his erection. He kissed her hard then as passion burst to sweet life between them, her arms were around his neck and she held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire. His hand roamed over her curves and then he touched her there, his fingers moving over her folds that were slick with desire for him.

"David!" She gasped when his finger slid smoothly inside her body. His mouth consumed her cries as he continued to caress her from within. Mary wove her fingers into his hair and clutched him to her, sobbing her need for him. He had to have her, as he pressed gently against her opening easing his way inside. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her liquid heat enveloped him.

He continued to kiss her and dipped his tongue inside her mouth and she eagerly kissed him back moaning softly. Her hands began to explore his body caressing him and responding to him.

Mary felt the fire burn low in her belly and it grew hotter as David pressed back into her then he repeated the motion over and over again and she moaned loudly then, in pleasure. The words were there and he had to say them. "I love you."

David was with her every step of the way, as she clung to his shoulders as his rhythm increased, riding the crest of his passion.

"David!" She cried out as her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves. He continued to kiss her drawing out the sweetness of their lovemaking for long moments. He slowly left her body, rolled to his back bringing her with him and held her close to his side.

Mary was quiet, a bit too quiet.

He didn't know quite what to say, but he had to say those words to her again. "I love you, Mary."

Smiling, she closed her eyes and let those words wash over her like a balm to her aching soul.

Tears blinded her then she whispered, "I love you too."

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I so, so wanted to write something for them, and yes, I really hope I can write more. Please tell me your thoughts, and thanks so much for reading. Reviews are love.


End file.
